Airship Assault
Airship Assault is a battlecourse in the PVMT: The New Beginning game. Unlike the other battlecourses, the Mouth Things attempt to destroy the glass shield and when the shield is destroyed, they will start rushing into the ship. If a Mouth Thing enters the ship; game over then. Blover is not allowed in this world, however Hurrikale is allowed. This takes plenty of inspiration from the PVZ2C world, Sky City. CLICK HERE TO SEE POWER-UPS! Shield's Health Bar When the health bar is at 0, the glass shield on the airship will be broken and Mouth Things will start rushing into the airship. Even after the shield is destroyed, there will still be a health bar for the airship; which Mouth Thing Missiles will explode onto. DIFFICULTY 4 | OUT OF | '''5 '''Red Mouth Things Mouth Thing Almanac Jetpack Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Protected ''(absorbs 17.5 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''HANGRY '''Special: '''Flies over plants; avoiding them; not eating them. '''Weakness: '''Tall-nut, Moonflower ''(via Plant Food), Infi-nut (via Plant Food) '''Description: '''MOUTH THINGS WITH JETPACKS? WHAT HAS THIS WORLD COME TO?! '''Hoverboarder Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Hardened ''(absorbs 57 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Speeder '''Special: '''Hovers over plants; avoiding them; not eating them '''Special 2: '''If it encounters a forcefield ''(from Infi-nut / Moonflower) or a Tall-nut, it will ram into it with its hoverboard; dealing damage equal to 3 bites. 'Weakness: '''Infi-nut ''(via Plant Food), Moonflower (via Plant Food), Tall-nut '''Description: '''The Mouth Things have actual functioning hoverboards! They're growing smarter and smarter by day! Oh great... '''Mouth Thing Archmagus Toughness: 'Hardened ''(absorbs 53.25 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Average '''Special: '''Zaps a plant with a lightning bolt when encountering one. Lightning shocks deal damage equivalent to 20-25 bites. '''Special 2: '''Creates a gust of wind which blows away the plant encountered and the plant behind it. '''Special 3: '''Fires a ball of flames at an encountered plant. Damage equals 15 bites; and also causes the plant to take damage equal to 2.5 bites per 1.25 seconds. '''Description: '''Being the headmaster of Mouth Thing University of Arcane Arts and Magic isn't exactly easy. After all, you have these morons using magic the wrong way, people using magic for evil purposes, and other crap he doesn't wanna deal with. '''Pilot Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Hardened ''(absorbs 70 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Flighty '''Special: '''Either deliberately crashes down onto a 3x3 area of plants; or crashing into the glass shield of the airship, causing mass damage to it. '''Description: '''Pilot Mouth Thing always has been dreaming of becoming a kamikaze pilot like his grandfather long ago. Well, just look at him now! Deliberately crashing planes! '''Fighter Pilot Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Hardened ''(absorbs 85 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Mediocre '''Special: '''Fires its machine guns in 2 lanes simultaneously. Either fires at plants or the glass shield. '''Special 2: '''If it reaches the glass shield; it will ram into it and explode causing heavy damage onto the shield. '''Description: '''After going to Pilot School, Fighter Pilot Mouth Thing joined the Mouth Knight Sky Patrol. Fighter Pilot Mouth Thing has been working for the Mouth Knight Sky Patrol for some years now; he's basically a master at dogfights. '''Evolved Imp Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Solid ''(absorbs 14.5 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Speeder '''Special: '''Fires black spikes which penetrate through 4 plants; black spikes deal damage equal to 1.75 bites. '''Special 2: '''When at 75%, 50%, and 25% health, Evolved Imp Mouth Thing will levitate off her disc and then throw it at up to 5 plants like a boomerang. The disc deals damage equal to 3.5 bites. '''Description: '''I don't understand why these evolved Imp Mouth Things have frisbees under them. '''Mouth Thing Missile Toughness: 'Absorbent ''(absorbs 150 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Hyper '''Special: '''Doesn't target a plant; instead targets the glass shield or the airship. '''Special 2: '''Can be interacted with the player; Mouth Thing Missile can be killed by swiping it to the right 3 times. '''Description: '''The Imp Mouth Thing thinks she is in a rocket going to space, but in reality... she's going to have herself killed in an explosion. '''Jetpack Gargmouthing Toughness: 'Great ''(absorbs 185 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Moderate '''Special: '''Smashes plants; instantly killing them. '''Special 2: '''Spits out Evolved Imp Mouth Thing when at 25% health. '''Special 3: '''Attacks in two lanes simultaneously. '''Description: '''A juggernaut like a Gargmouthing? ON JETPACKS? Oh please no, why did it come to this. '''Environment Modifiers Hoverpots These hoverpots are environment modifers, they are similar to Lilypad , except they are only usable in the Airship Assault world, have a 0 Sun cost, and have Mediocre recharge speed. Hoverpots allow plants to be planted on cloud/sky tiles. Cloud Tiles Cloud tiles are tiles that require Hoverpots to be planted in order for plants to be planted on Cloud Tiles. Flying or levitating plants (ex. Caulipower, Ghost Pepper, Rotobaga) can be planted on cloud tiles. BOSS BATTLE 'Casian Armageddon Aircraft ' '''Toughness: '''Ultra-Undying (absorbs 2,250 NDS) '''Speed: '''HANGRY '''Special: '''Fires machine guns at all lanes; shooting down all plants and Mouth Things. '''Special 2: '''Fires heatseeking missiles that blow up 18 plants and Mouth Things (9 of both). '''Special 3: '''Flies high up and then opens the bottom hatch; dropping down a nuke that explodes and kills the whole battlefield. '''Special 4: '''Flies into the battlefield and the propeller blades cut through all the plants and Mouth Things in the lanes. '''Description: '''A plane bought and recolored by Laldare Moudathing's Mouth Inc. that is falsely put as a Casian-own aircraft to give the illusion it is the Casian government causing the devastation from the aircraft.